Falling in Love with Your Best Friend
by TheMamboLove
Summary: Jack and Kim have always been best friends, but is there something more? Pairings: Jack/Kim (KICK), Milton/Julie (MILLIE), Jerry/Mika (JIKA), Eddie/Grace (GREDDIE). Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a new Kick story! I actually wrote a few chapters of Falling in Love with Your Best Friend for the show How to Rock, but I got tired of it. So I changed the characters to make it fit Kickin' It, where I will hopefully complete the story. And WARNING: I switch POVs a lot. Enjoy :)**

**SUMMARY: Seaford High is holding a Spring Ball. The Wasabi Warriors plus Julie, Mika, and Grace all hope for their crushes to ask them. Who will ask who? Pairings: Jack/Kim, Milton/Julie, Jerry/Mika, Eddie/Grace. Enjoy :)**

(Jack)

Eddie, Jerry, Milton, Julie, Mika, Kim, and I were sitting at our lunch table at Seaford High. Note I said _sitting_ and not eating. We would be eating...but I don't think the food on our trays are edible. Anyway, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry were having an argument over whether llamas were part dog while Julie and Mika listened to a story Kim was telling them. I was luckily seated next to Kim. Her blonde wavy curls were resting on her shoulders and would bounce every time she moved her head. Which was a lot. Her glossed pink lips moved up and down as she told her story, making it very tempting to kiss. Her left arm would brush against my right arm every now and then and her soft skin smelled like vanilla. And I, Jack Brewer, would like to say that I was searching the cafeteria for a hot girl to flirt with, but no. As you can tell, I was staring at my best friend and crush, Kim Crawford.

Grace came running up to us, squealing, holding a flier in her hand. She took a seat between Mika and Julie while waving the flier around frantically. The seven of us looked at the excited cheerleader, then went back to whatever we were doing before. Grace sighed and squealed again, this time louder.

Kim was the first to speak up, "Does this matter involve boys, parties, dances, clothes, school, or Donna Tobin?"

By this time, the boys paused their argument, the girls stopped their story, and I had averted my gaze from Kim. "Well..." Grace started. "It involves everything in that list" Immediately, the rest of us returned to our previous activities. "Guys!" Grace said frustrated. "This is important! This Saturday is...wait for it...THE SPRING BALL!" No reaction from the four of us. Grace continued, "And we're all going!"

We all sat up straight.

(Eddie)

Me? I have to go the Spring Ball. That means I need date! I should ask Grace! What? I can't do that! She'll reject me! And I've NEVER been rejected by a girl! Well, maybe that's because I've never asked a girl out. But still! I don't want to get rejected!

(Jerry)

Woah! Swawesome! A Spring Ball. That gives me the chance to ask out my future wife, Mika. Ahhhh. Life. Is. Good. WAIT! Mika probably wants to go with someone else! It's okay. She will fall for my Swag Charm.

(Grace)

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeep! I'm so excited! Everything is going to be SO perfect! The perfect boy will ask me. I will have the perfect dress. Sigh. I hope Michael asks me. My life is so perfect.

(Milton)

Cool! A Spring Ball! Not really my thing, but I'll go for it. At least I won't have to go through the trouble of finding the perfect girl to ask. I already have Julie! I just need to find a romantic way to ask her. Ooh! Maybe I'll write a complicated chemical equation and the answer is my way to ask her! Milton, you're a genius!

(Julie)

Great! This Spring Ball will definitely be fun! I'll probably have to ask one of the girls to help me with my make-up, though. And I can't wait to see what romantic way Milton will ask me in!

(Mika)

Oooh! From what I've heard, a Spring Ball is like a school dance in the spring! This should be very exciting! I've never had these back where I lived! I wonder if Jerry will ask me.

(Jack)

A Spring Ball. Cool! Let's see...my date. I could always ask Kim. But there's no way she would say yes. She's got that stupid crush on stupid Brody Carlson. But there's no harm in trying! Yeah. I'll do it. I am going to ask Kim Crawford to be my date for the Spring Ball.

(Kim)

Did I hear her right? Did she just say that I, Kim Crawford, was going to a ball? As in a place where you go with a date to dance? This is not happening. First of all, who would ask me to go with them? And second...I can't dance! I wonder if Jack will ask me. Wait...did I just think that? No. I do not have a crush on my best friend. I don't. I have a crush on Brody Carlson. But Brody probably won't ask me either. Ugh. Now I'm probably going to go shopping with Grace for the "perfect" dress. Gosh. I hate the word perfect.

Eddie interrupted my thoughts, "Hey guys. Who are you thinking of going to the dance with?"

"Ooh!" Grace started. "I am going to the dance with Michael!"

"Awesome Grace! Did he already ask you?" I asked.

Grace pouted, "No. But he will!"

I looked at Eddie who looked a bit dejected. I leaned over to Jack and whispered to him, "Is it just me or does Eddie look a little upset?"

"It's not just you." His voice tickled me ear as a rush went through my body. Woah. That did not happen. I am not falling for my best friend.

"What about you, Eddie?" asked Jerry.

"Ummm...I-I...don't know," he stammered.

"Awww..." Jerry said. "Well, I'm gonna find a super swag girl! And ask her in a super sway way!"

We all rolled our eyes at this and chuckled. "Milton?"

Milton put his arm around Julie and jokingly said, "Well, I don't know. Do you Julie?"

Julie laughed and replied, "I don't know, Miltie."

I mentally 'awwed' at their cuteness while Mika started talking, "I will just wait until someone asks me. I'm not sure how this dance thing works so I will just have to wait and see."

We all nodded in understanding and Grace said. "Now Kim."

"Well..." I started. "I was thinking maybe Brody would ask me." Grace face lit up. I quickly finished, "But that will probably never happen...so I might not go."

Grace's eyes got wide. "Come on Kim! Brody definitely will ask you! Trust me." All the girls nodded in agreement. She turned to the boy next to me. "What about you, Lover Boy?"

I shifted myself so I could look at Jack. Surprisingly, he looked a little lost. "Umm...not so sure yet."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "_You_ don't know who you're going to ask? When there so many of your oh-so-amazing fan girls out there?"

Jack just shrugged your shoulders. "I don't know. I kind of want to ask this one girl, but she probably has a date already."

I couldn't help it, but I did feel a little jealous when Jack said he had a girl on his mind. But what did I expect coming from Lover Boy.

(Jack)

Okay. I HAVE to ask Kim before Brody does. She may not know it, but Brody has been eyeing her lately so I'm going to have to work fast. The bell interrupted my thoughts and we all went our separate ways to our next class.

Skip to the end of the day when the friends are at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

(Eddie)

Jerry and I sat on the couch while waiting for the others. He was still talking about llamas, but I was in no mood. Jerry finally looked up at me. "Dude. You okay? Does this have anything to do with the fact that your dream girl already has plans?"

I glared at my friend, "Hey. Grace never said that she _was_ going with Michael. She said she _wanted_ to. Who knows? Michael might not ask her! But then again, she's the most beautiful girl on the planet! Who wouldn't ask her!" I sighed and sunk deeper into the couch while Jerry patted my shoulder.

At that moment, our six friends shuffled into the room. I stood up. "Ready to practice?"

"Wait." Grace said. "I think we should first fill each other in on our dates progress. And since I'm dying to tell you guys...I'll go first!"

Julie rolled her eyes, "Go on."

"So...Michael asked me to the dance! Eeeeeeeeeeeep!"

The boys high fived Grace while the girls gave her gave her a quick hug. "That's awesome Grace!" I just sighed not knowing what else to do.

Julie spoke up next, "Miltie was super sweet and arranged a chemical equation for me. When I solved it, it spelled out: Julie, will you go to the dance with me? Isn't that so sweet?" Milton just blushed and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. I smiled at this.

"Okay me next." Kim looked pretty excited about this so I guessed she got what she wanted. "So...BRODY CARLSON ASKED ME TO BE HIS DATE!" she screamed.

"AHHHH!" Her girl-friends screamed too, hugging Kim. "I told you he would ask you!" Grace exclaimed.

Jerry turned to me. "Uhh...Eddie? Do you see Jack's face?"

I glanced over at Jack who was staring at Kim sadly. "I guess we know who that girl was," I said to Jerry who nodded. "So...you okay about the whole Grace thing?" he asked me. "Yeah..." I nodded.

Suddenly, Jack blurted out of nowhere, "I'm going with Donna!"

Us guys stared at him while the girls stopped their conversation about dresses and glared at him.

Grace took a step towards Jack. " Tobin Donna?

Jack nodded once.

"Why?" Kim questioned.

"Well, one: she's hot. Two: she didn't have a date. And three: she's hot! I'm sorry if you guys don't like her but I'm going with Donna!" And with that, he stomped out of the room.

Jerry weakly offered, "I'm going with Mika." Grace and Julie immediately hugged Mika. "Awesome Jerry! Congrats!" Milton and I gave Jerry a "man-hug" but I noticed that Kim was just staring at the door with her arms crossed.

"So Eddie. What about you?" Grace asked me.

"Uhhhh...haven't decided yet."

"That's okay. It's only Thursday so you still have time to find a girl."

"Actually I was think I would go alone."

"Oh that's fine, too! As long as you're there!" Grace replied

Rudy came out of his office and asked where Jack was. When we said that he left, Rudy just cancelled practice and returned to his office, where he was probably trying to get Tootsie out of the to all of us now.

Grace turned to Kim, "Come on Kimmy! We have to find the PERFECT dress!" And with that, Grace dragged Kim out of the room, leaving the rest of us to go home.

**Well...what do you think? The characters might have been a bit OOC, so sorry about that. Be sure to leave reviews! And remember to check out my other story. It's a collection of Kick One-Shots. Also, be sure to follow. Something really magical happens when you follow this story. I'm not gonna tell you, so you'll just have to follow to find out ;)**

**Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and follows! Here is Chapter 2 of Falling in Love with Your Best Friend. Enjoy :)**

(Jack)

I was mentally killing myself after I left the dojo. Why on earth did I say Donna? I mean there are so many other girls in the school! Why was it Donna's name that slipped out my mouth? Why didn't I just say that I haven't asked anyone yet? Oh yeah. That's right. I was mad. No. I was furious. How could the oh-so wonderful Brody Carlson ask out _my_ Kimmy. I was going to ask her after karate practice when dropping her home to be my date, but noooooooo. Brody just _had _to get to her before I did! And even worse, Kim looked so happy to be going with Brody. I know I should be happy for her since she's going with her dream boy, but I can't help feeling jealous. Stupid jealousy. And now I've ditched karate practice and all my friends probably think I'm crazy. I guess my punishment is to have Donna as my date. Believe me when I say that I don't want to take Donna. But I have to since I said I would. I really hope she doesn't have a date yet.

I ran from the dojo to the spa in our mall to find Donna talking on the phone. I mentally punched myself one last time before walking over to the monster. Donna put down the phone lifted up her sunglasses. "Yes, Jackie?"

"Uhh...do you want to be my date for the Spring Ball?"

Donna's eyes looked me up and down much like a scanner. "Hmmm...why not." She adjusted her sunglasses back on her eyes and continued. "Listen here. You must pick me up at 7:30 SHARP at my house on Saturday, got it? And I will be wearing a red dress so wear a black suit. Got it? Make sure you get me roses and chocolate, got it? Good."

I sighed. I had a feeling Saturday was going to be a long day. "Yes Donna."

"This is going to be perfect!"

_Great, _I thought. _I guess everyone gets to go with who they want except for me!_

"Well, Donna. I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Jackie-poo!" And she blew a kiss in my direction.

(Grace)

Ever since Jack mentioned taking Donna, Kim has been a bit...I don't know...un-Kim?

"Hey, you okay Kim?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She turned to look at me. We were sitting in my car on the way to the mall. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? I have the best date in the world, don't I?"

"Uhh...yeah. Because every since Jack said Donna was his date, you-"

"I'm just a little frustrated at Jack, okay?" She yelled.

I raised my eyebrows. "Umm...why?"

"Why?" She asked. I noticed that Kim's fists were now balled up and her face was turning a bit red.

I pulled into the parking lot. "Yeah. Why does it matter? I mean, sure, I hate Donna, too and I think Jack should have picked someone else...but it is his date. He can ask whoever he wants."

Kim groaned, got out my car, slammed the door shut and started walking to the entrance.

"Wait for me!" I yelled, while stumbling out of the car to catch up with her. When I finally did, I turned to her and asked, "Are you jealous?"

(Kim)

"Are you jealous?" Grace asked me.

I stopped walking and faced my friend. _Yes! Of course I'm jealous! I wanted to go to the ball with Jack, not Brody! The only reason I said yes to Brody is because I knew Jack wouldn't ask me! And I was right! He wants to go with Donna Tobin. Of course I'm jealous!_

"Jealous? Are you kidding me, Grace? Why on earth would I be jealous?"

"Because Jack's taking Kim to the dance?" she said, like it was the most obvious thing.

"You're ridiculous. You know Jack and I are just best friends."

"But that doesn't mean you don't want to be more."

I started walking again. "Forget it. Let's just buy a dress and go home."

I could say that shopping for the "perfect" dress was fun. But I'm not going to say that because it is a lie. If Jack didn't ask Donna to go to the dance, dress shopping would've actually been fun. But I guess Grace is right. It is Jack's date, and even if his date is part-monster part-witch, it is Jack's choice. And Jack is my best friend so if he is happy with her, then I am happy for him, right?

Anyway, according to Grace, I found the "perfect" dress. If you ask me, I found a _great_ dress. After looking through rack after rack and going into the changing rooms about a million times, I settled with a royal purple dress.

**(Dress Link: . ?1353450116)**

I looked stunning and I would leave all the boys drooling over me. Grace's words. Not mine. We bought some silver earrings, silver necklace, and silver bangles. Oh, and silver heels. But not too big. I would be caught dead wearing super high heels. And if you didn't figure it out yet, my theme was purple and silver.

So while I am searching through the mall for different accessories and dress, I can't help but think what Jack and Donna would be wearing. Jack probably has to wear whatever Donna wants him to. Poor him. But then again as Grace said, It's _his_ choice to go to the ball with Donna.

Grace and I headed home after that long tiring day. I'm sure she dreamed about dancing with Michael and you would think that I dreamt about Brody Carlson. No. My dream had nothing to do with Brody Carlson. Instead, I was dreaming about running through a flower field holding hands with Jack Brewer. So girly, right?

(Jack) _Time skip to lunch the next day_

"Okay attention everyone!" Grace ordered to our table. "Important day tomorrow so we need to make sure everyone's ready."

I silently groaned. This meant we were all going to go over our plans for tomorrow evening. And _that_ means I'm going to have to listen to Kim go on and on about how perfect Justin is!

Grace said, "First me. Date: check! Dress: check! Perfection: CHECK!"

I saw Kim roll her eyes. Her beautiful sparkling eyes. Those chocolate brown orbs that just put you in a trance.

"Jack!" Kim's voice broke the trance.

"What?"

"You kinda blanked out for a second. You okay?"

"Yeah. I was just...thinking."

"About Donna?" Eddie teased.

I scrunched my eyebrows together and glared at Eddie.

"Anywho," Kim began. "My date is check. My dress is definitely a check." Every time Kim said 'check' she made the check motion with her hand. It was cute.

"Uhhh...Kim? What about perfection?" Grace asked.

Kim just rolled her eyes again.

Mika, Jerry, Milton, and Julie repeated the process.

Kim spoke up again, "Jack, you go next."

I blinked. "What?"

"Are you ready for tomorrow? You sure you're okay, Jack?" Kim looked a bit concerned.

"Yeah! I'm fine! Umm...date: check. Clothing: uh...check." I managed. Though that was a _huge_ lie. I am not fine. I should've just asked Kim to go to the dance as soon as I could. Now I'm stuck with a devil!

Milton raised his eyebrows with a questioning look and awkwardly said, "Okay."

(Eddie)

Everyone turned to me. "Clothes: check. And you all know that I don't have a date...so...not check."

"Are you sure you don't want to ask anyone, Eddie?" Grace questioned me.

"Yeah. I'm sure. The girl I wanted to go with already has a date."

"Awww..." Grace pouted. "Well, if it makes you feel better, the girl is the one that is missing out."

I sighed. _If only she knew. _Grace began talking again, "Okay so we will all come to the dance separately with our dates and we will meet at the gym. Got it? The dance starts at 7:00 but I want all of you in the gym at 8:00. No earlier, kay? Any questions?"

Jerry raised his hand.

"Yes, Jerry?"

"Umm...why do we come to the dance an hour late?"

Grace rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? Don't you know that all the cool kids only come at 8?"

Kim piped up, "Actually they don't know that because they've never been to a dance before..."

"What?!" Grace exclaimed. "Never been to a dance?! Okay we are all meeting after school in the dojo to discuss proper etiquette, okay? "Grace!" The seven of us whined.

She groaned. "Fine. But I expect all of you to behave." Even though she said that to all of us, I could tell she was mainly directing that to Jerry and I.

"Oh yeah! We'll behave!" I grinned while high-fiving Jerry.

Suddenly, Brody Carlson came up behind Kim and covered her eyes with his hands. "Guess who?"

I saw Kim giggle while placing her hands on top of his. "Umm...is it a murderer?" She asked jokingly.

Brody laughed and uncovered her eyes so Kim could turn around and face him. He took one of her hands in his and said, "Why don't you come and sit at our table, Kimmy?"

Kim looked back at Grace, who nodded very quickly with a big grin on her face. "Okay!" And with that, Kim followed Brody to a much cleaner table.

Grace had a hand over her heart. "Isn't that so sweet?"

While Milton, Jerry, and I just rolled our eyes, Julie and Mika nodded, but I couldn't help but notice that Jack was glaring at Brody and Kim with his face red and hands clenched into tight fists. I turned to him, "You okay, Jack?"

"What?" Jack unclenched his fists and brought his attention to me. "Uhh...yeah. I have to go and uh, make up a um, biology test. Yeah, a biology test. See you guys tomorrow at the dance!" He gave us a quick wave and left after giving Brody and Kim one last glare.

**What do you think? The next chapter will be the dance and it might take awhile to update because it's going to be kind of long. And that's when the whole Falling in Love with your Best Friend will take place. And I have a question for you Kickin' It fans. What episode does Donna come in? Please answer in the reviews. And remember to check out my other Kick story, which is a collection of Kick One-Shots. I will try to update that soon. And as always, remember to review. Plus, click the follow button. Something magical happens if you follow. I won't tell you so you'll just have to follow to find out ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter of Falling in Love with Your Best Friend. I got a review telling me that I should make Donna and Brody ditch Jack and Kim. Then Jack and Kim leave the dance and go out for their first date. Truthfully, that was my plan all along. So whoever wrote that review, YOU ARE A MAGICAL MIND READER! But I didn't make Jack and Kim leave the dance...Read to find out! Enjoy :) **

(Kim)

I enter the school gym at 8:00 hand in hand with Brody Carlson. I was having fun. I think. Well, I was trying to have fun without having that mental image of Jack and Donna dancing, holding hands, hugging, and -barf- kissing. Anyway, the gym was decorated with streamers and balloons. Up on the stage, there was a DJ playing some old song. Off to the side, there was a table with snacks and drinks and such. No one was dancing at the moment, mostly just talking and socializing. I saw Grace standing near the drinks. I smiled at her and waved but I couldn't help but wonder where Michael was.

Brody let go of my hand and turned to me, "Hey babe. I'll be back, okay?"

Before I could answer, he left. I frowned at this. What type of date leaves right away? I bet Jack wouldn't do this. I sighed and made my way over to Grace.

"Hey Kim! You look perfect!" she exclaimed while hugging me.

I pulled away and returned the compliment, avoiding the word 'perfect'. She was wearing a strapless hot pink dress with high heels to match. Grace's normally pin-straight hair had small curls in it and was pinned back with a sparkly pink clip. She wore white earrings and a white anklet.

Julie, Milton, Mika, Jerry, and Eddie joined us. I quickly hugged the girls and told them they looked amazing. They really did. Julie was wearing a light green dress with small sparkles and green flats. She even took off her glasses and wore contacts. She should really wear contacts more often Julie's hair was let loose, but she wore a green butterfly headband.

Mika was wearing a pale yellow dress and gold heels. Also, a gold bracelet and gold earrings. Mika's curly hair was piled on top of her hair in a bun that suited her very well.

Milton wore black dress pants and a white dress shirt with a green polk-a-dotted tie. Jerry wore gray pants a white dress shirt with a yellow checkered tie. Eddie wore black dress pants, a black dress shirt, and a pink and white tie. I couldn't help but notice that the guys' ties matched their dates' dress. More specifically, I noticed that Eddie's tie matched Grace's dress. I wondered if Michael's tie matched Grace as well.

Mika interrupted my thoughts, "I really like this dance thing. It is so nice to see everyone dressed up with their dates."

Julie continued, "Speaking of which. Grace, where's Michael?"

Grace lowered her head and spoke softly, "Oh, um. Michael ditched me. He sent me a text an hour ago saying that he didn't feel like going anymore.

"What?!" We all chorused. I felt really bad for Grace. She was waiting for this moment for so long!

Eddie placed his hand on Grace's shoulder, "Don't feel bad, Grace. His loss. So-uh- do you want to be my date instead?" he questioned hopefully.

Grace looked up and took Eddie's hand. "I'd love too!"

I smiled at the new couple, but then sighed. It seemed like everyone got to be with something they were happy with. Everyone, but me.

Milton turned to me, "Where's your date, Kim?"

I shrugged my shoulders and gave a small smile, "I don't know. He left and said he'll be back."

"Hey!" Jerry shouted. "There's Jack!" My eyes followed Jerry's finger to see where he was pointing.

Jack was standing near the entrance of the gym, hands shoved in pockets. But surprisingly, no Donna. I furrowed my eyebrows and said to my friends, "I'm gonna go talk to him."

I made my way through the crowd closer to Jack, and I was quite surprised to see what he was wearing. Jack wore black dress pants, his black Vans, a black dress shirt, and a purple and white striped tie. I couldn't help but think that his tie matched my dress. But I pushed that thought aside and walked up to him.

"Hey Jack!"

(Jack)

I just entered the gym with Donna clinging onto me. I know Donna told me to wear a suit with a red tie, but I settled on a dress shirt and a purple tie. Of course, that's the first thing she said to me when I picked her up. She also pointed out that I forgot the rose. Truth is, I didn't forget it. I just didn't want to waste a rose on Donna. Donna wore a short leopard-print and red dress that barely covered up the parts the needed to be covered up. Her face looked like a coloring book, but it seemed beautiful to her. So basically, she was dressed like a slut. The moment we entered the gym, Donna pressed her body against mine and whispered in my ear, "I'll be back." And with that, she disappeared in the crowd, swaying her hips very fiercely. Her breath stunk. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair and searched for Kim and the rest of my friends.

"Hey Jack!"

I turned around and saw the most beautiful girl ever. In other words, Kim. She was wearing a royal purple dress with a silver strap underneath the chest area. Also, the neckline was silver. It was paired with silver diamond earring, a silver necklace, some silver bangles, and small silver heels. There was little make-up on her face, but you could see faint blush, some eye-liner, and her lips were a little glossier than usual. Her blonde curls were let loose, but some of her hair was braided into a headband.

"Jack?" Kim's voice interrupted my thoughts and I blushed after realizing that I was staring at her

"Oh-uh. Sorry. But, WOW! Kim! You look beautiful!"

I saw her cheeks turn pink as Kim smiled and bit her bottom lip, "Thanks. You don't looks so bad yourself."

I nodded in thanks and then realized that Brody was not with her. "Where's your date?"

"He's- I don't know. He left somewhere and said he would be back, but I see know sign of him so...yeah. What about Donna?"

"Same here. She probably went to the bathroom her something." I craned my neck to see if I could spot Donna anywhere. Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, I did find her. Sitting on Brody's lap. Kissing. No, not kissing. More like swallowing each other's faces. I widened my eyes in fury, but not because my date ditched me. Because Brody left Kim. _Who wouldn't want Kim? She is beautiful and talented and smart and funny and she can kick butt and she's-WAIT. Kim should probably know about this._ I gave Kim an apologetic look and pointed towards our used-to-be-dates while saying, "Found them."

I looked over to see Kim's reaction. At first, her normally bright eyes clouded over, but it was quickly replaced by a sigh and a shrug of the shoulders. "Whatever. He wasn't that special anyway."

"You okay with it?" I questioned, concerned.

"Yeah, I guess. Like I said, he wasn't that special. And Donna always gets what she wants, doesn't she? Well, I guess since I'm all alone, there's really no point in me being here. I'll see you tomorrow, Jack."

Kim started to leave, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Wait. Since we're both alone, why don't we be together?"

She gave me a confused look. "As..."

"As dates."

Kim smiled and said, "I'd like that."

"Well then, Kimmy. Would you like to accompany me in a lovely dance?"

Kim sighed. "I'd love to, but I can't dance."

"Never fear! Jack Brewer is here! It's not that hard. Come on, I'll teach you," I said in my most heroic voice.

"Okay," she giggled.

I led Kim to the middle of the dance floor just as a slow song started to play. I placed my hands on her hips and brought her closer to me. "Put your hands around my neck," I instructed.

Kim's arms went behind me neck, bringing us even closer. I adjusted my hands so they were comfortably wrapped around her. For the first minute, Kim watched our feet so she could get used to the movements, while I studied her. I took notice of every detail of Kim's face. How her eyelashes curled perfectly. How her chocolate brown eyes darted from foot to foot. How her nose was small, but had the perfect curve. How her light pink lips were glossed to perfection. How soft they looked. How tempting it was to just lean in and capture those lips.

(Kim)

Honestly, I wasn't all that sad or surprised about Brody. After coming to the dance, I realized that the days I liked Brody were over. And Jack? Well, there might be a special place for him in my heart. And then Jack called me beautiful, which of course brought a blush to my cheeks. And then I realized something. Brody never told me that I looked good. In fact, he never said anything about my dress. When Jack pointed out our 'dates' eating each other's faces, I felt hurt, but then happiness. I was glad I found out the truth about Brody before things got complicated. And like I told him, I wasn't feeling anything special with him. Also, I couldn't help but feel happy that Jack was now dateless. But when Jack dragged me back and asked to dance, I was surprised. Jack Brewer-THE JACK BREWER-wanted to dance with me. My mind did a little happy dance as Jack led me to the middle and instructed me on where to put my hands and how to move.

After a minute or so, I go used to the foot movements, so I looked back up at Jack. Weirdly, Jack was staring at me. "Jack," I said. Still nothing. It was as if he was in a trance. I felt Jack's gaze go down to my lips, and I suddenly felt very self-conscious. "Jack?" I said, a little louder this time.

"Huh?" Jack snapped back to reality and had a confused look on his face.

"You were staring at me weirdly. Like you were in a trance or something."

"Oh, sorry. It's just that, well, you look so beautiful."

The heat rose to my cheeks. _What does this boy do to me?_ "Thank you," I whispered. I cleared my throat, trying to get rid of the awkwardness. "I'm sorry about Donna. You know, the whole ditching you thing."

Jack shrugged. "I'd much rather be here with you."

I looked up at his eyes in surprise, blushing once again. The third time today and all because of Jack! Still, I managed to roll my eyes. "Yeah, right. You're just saying that."

Jack shook his head. "No, I'm serious Kim. Truthfully, I'm glad Brody and Donna are together. I'm glad I get to dance with you instead of Donna. You're a million times more beautiful and smarter than her. She's here dressed as a slut and definitely acting like one, but you're here acting like, well, you're being you. And that's all I need."

I looked down as my face started to heat up. Blush #4. "Stop," I whispered. "Stop saying that I'm beautiful and wonderful and all that. It makes me feel insecure."

"Insecure? Kim, compliments are supposed to make you feel better about yourself."

"I know, but whenever I get compliments, I feel like I'm being watched so much and that makes me feel insecure."

Jack whispered the next part, "And believe me. The view is stunning."

Blush #5. The song switched to an older song that always made me smile.

**_Do you remember when I said I'd always be there._**  
**_Ever since we were ten, baby._**  
**_When we were out on the playground playing pretend._**  
**_Didn't know it back then._**

**_Now I realize you were the only one_**  
**_It's never too late to show it._**  
**_Grow old together,_**  
**_Have feelings we had before_**  
**_Back when we were so innocent_**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**_I pray for all your love_**  
**_Girl our love is so unreal_**  
**_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me_**  
**_This is something like a movie_**  
**_And I don't know how it ends girl_**  
**_But I fell in love with my Best Friend_**

**_Through all the dudes that came by_**  
**_And all the nights that you'd cry._**  
**_Girl I was there right by your side._**  
**_How could I tell you I loved you_**  
**_When you were so happy_**  
**_With some other guy?_**

**_Now I realize you were the only one_**  
**_It's never too late to show it._**  
**_Grow old together,_**  
**_Have feelings we had before_**  
**_When we were so innocent._**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_I know it sounds crazy_**  
**_That you'd be my baby._**  
**_Girl you mean that much to me._**

**_And nothing compares when_**  
**_We're lighter than air and_**  
**_We don't wanna come back down._**

**_And I don't wanna ruin what we have_**  
**_Love is so unpredictable._**

**_But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying_**  
**_You'd fall in love with your best friend_**

**_[Chorus x2]_**

**_I remember when I said I'd always be there_**  
**_Ever since we were ten baby._**

I guess Jack noticed me smiling because he asked me, "What are you smiling about?" _  
_

"This song."

"What song is this?"

"Best Friend by Jason Chen. It's about these two people who are best friends, but they fell in love. Actually, this song is the reason my parents got together. They were best friends and they went to prom together, but just as friends. This song played and they danced to it, realizing that they, too, were in love with their best friend." After saying this, I noticed how similar it was to Jack and I.

"Wow," Jack said, kind of surprised.

"Yeah, I know. But it's crazy, isn't it?"

Jack furrowed his eyebrows, "What is?"

"I don't know. The whole falling in love with your best friend," I answered carefully. I knew I was falling for my best friend, but I just wanted to get his opinion on it.

More couples started to walk onto the dance floor and slow dance. Jack pulled me in closer making me take a whiff of his vanilla scent. He shrugged, "It might be crazy, but it's also..."

"Brave?" I offered. Jack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion so I continued. "I mean, when you date your best friend, you're taking a lot of risks. The relationship needs to be so special that the person can be your boyfriend and your best friend. And then there's the issue of the break-up. If something goes wrong in the relationship, you lose your best friend in the process."

Jack brought me even closer to him. Now our chests were touching. He whispered to me, causing shivers to travel down my spine. "But if you really love that person, you should be willing to take that risk. I know I am."

_Woah. I have a feeling we aren't talking about two random people now. We are talking about us. WAIT. That means he likes me. Right? WAIT. Am I willing to take the risk? Yes. I am._

I smiled at Jack. "Yeah? Well you're not the only one."

(Jack)

I'll admit I was pretty scared when Kim started talking about the risks. It seemed like she wasn't willing to try it out. But she was right. Falling in love with your best friend is a pretty big commitment. But I really love Kim, and I was willing to take the risk. After I told her that, she seemed to think for about. She probably connected the dots and found out that I like her. No, love her. Now I was even more scared. _She's gonna reject me. She's gonna say I never fell in love with my best friend. Or she's gonna say that she can't take the risk. Oh God. I probably lost my best friend just by telling her how I felt._

"Yeah? Well you're not the only one." she said while smiling at me.

_What? Wait, did she just say that she loves me back. She did, didn't she? SHE DID!_ My mind screamed in joy and my mouth transformed into a giant grin that probably made me look like an idiot. Kim's smile also grew and we ended up laughing in the end.

"I guess falling in love with your best friend isn't that crazy after all," Kim said, still laughing.

"No, you're right. We are gonna have a crazy time!" I exclaimed. We laughed again, earning some glances from other couples on the floor.

For the next hour or two, Kim and I just danced and talked and laughed. Sure it wasn't any different from how we usually act, but it did feel a little more special. About two hours later, Kim and I decided to leave. We told our friends that we were heading out, and we exited the school, hand in hand, headed for my car. The ride to Kim's house was only five minutes so I just put on some music and we sang along.

I pulled up into Kim's driveway and turned off the engine. After helping her out of my car, I walked her to her front door. "Jack, thanks for tonight. It was really..."

"Perfect?" I joked, knowing she despised the word.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Not perfect. Amazing. Wonderful. A dream come true."

I chuckled and leaned in closer. Kim seemed startled at first, but caught on and closer her eyes.

(Kim)

_Why is he leaning in closer? OH! He's gonna kiss me! EEEEEEEP! **Kim! Don't be an idiot!** **Close your eyes and lean in!** Oh yeah. I should probably do that._ **NOW!**

I closed my eyes and leaned in, finding a warm pair of soft lips capture mine. The kiss was soft and sweet, not too long, not to short. After eight-ish seconds, we both released each other, smiling and grinning like idiots. I leaned my head back against the door and sighed. "That. was. -"

Jack interrupted me, "Wonderful? Amazing? A dream come true?"

I laughed. "No. That was perfect."

Jack faked a gasp. "Woah. Is the Kim Crawford saying that something is perfect?"

I laughed again and lightly slapped his arm. "Oh, shut it, Jack."

We both laughed and suddenly, Jack widened his eyes. "Kim! What time is it?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and shrugged. "I don't know. I don't have my phone. Why?"

Without answering, Jack dug through his pockets and pulled out his phone. "10:19." He sighed.

"Why?"

Jack smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I need to keep track of what time it is when I kiss the most beautiful girl."

I giggled and blushed. Blush #5.

Jack laughed. "That's the fifth time you've blushed tonight."

I laughed as well. "So you've been keeping track of that, too?"

"Of course!" Jack answered. "I need to know how many times I made my beautiful girlfriend blush!"

Blush #6.

**WORD COUNT: 3,300! **

**This is probably the last chapter of the story. If you really want me to continue, say so in the reviews, and I might add some more chapters. The song I used is Best Friend by Jason Chen. It is NOT an old song, it's actually fairly new. Jason Chen is a YouTube singer so make sure to check him out. I will post the links to all the girls' dresses on my profile if any of you want to see. And remember. If you want more of this story, be sure to review, favorite, and follow!**

**Until next time...**


End file.
